Wamuu
Wamuu is the secondary antagonist from the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is one of the Pillar Men, serving Kars in his quest to become the ultimate life form. He is voiced by Akio Otsuka in the original Japanese version, and Paul St. Peter in the English dub. Biography Wamuu served Kars ever since he was an infant, for thousands of years. Always a proud warrior, he fought along him against the Hamon Clan, who were the only ones who had a chance against Pillar Men. After killing all of the Hamon warriors in Roman Empire, Wamuu went to hibernation along his masters Kars and Esidisi. When he woke up centuries later, Wamuu killed the Nazis who were attempting to secure them, meeting with Joseph Joestar and his friend Caesar Zeppeli, who were users of Hamon. Wamuu defeated Caesar without much effort, but Joseph caught him off guard with his special clacker, making Wamuu use his special technique, the Divine Sandstorm. Defeated, Joseph tells Wamuu he could get stronger in a month, and Wamuu, who puts heavy pride in battle, accepts his challenge, putting a poisonous ring into his heart arteries, so he would not flee. The only way to remove the ring would be by defeating Wamuu and drinking the antidote on his piercing. Wamuu then continues to search for the Red Stone of Aja with Kars and Esidisi, as Joseph and Caesar are submitted to a harsh training. A month later, with Esidisi already beaten by Joseph, he and Caesar locate where Wamuu and Kars were hiding. Caesar goes alone to face Wamuu at a old mansion, and now much stronger than before, wounds Wamuu seriously. However, as Wamuu is a fighting genius, he takes every single opportunity to his advantage, and uses his Divine Sandstorm to defeat Caesar. Before dying, Caesar takes the piercing from Wamuu and leaves it in a bubble of blood for Joseph. Instead of getting it back, Wamuu leaves the ring, to honor Caesar. Later, he met with Joseph inside the mansion, and Wamuu schedules a fight with Joseph in an old arena. Their last battle would be a chariot race, where both would be running around the arena while taking weapons placed at each turn. After a long and exhaustive battle, Joseph defeats Wamuu, who feels honored to have met him and then vanishing in the wind. Kars grasped Wamuu's dust, remembering old time with Wamuu and whispered: "Wamuu. You were too pure for a warrior." Personality Wamuu is a very proud, overjoyed, and enthusiastic warrior, who cares only for fighting strong opponents, never wanting to become immortal like his master Kars. His love for battle is only exceeded by his surprisingly moral, virtuous, upstanding, praiseworthy, straightforward, scrupulous, honorable, and almost heroic sense of honor; this is exemplified by his word being his absolute bond, his willingness to honor the dying wishes of particularly courageous and valiant enemies, and most notably in being the only villain in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who refuses to harm or murder innocent children. However, it should be noted that Wamuu refused to kill innocent children not because of ethics, but because he does not want to waste his power on those whom he views as weak. Powers and Abilities As a Pillar Man, being biologically immortal with a mallable body composed of cells that secrete digestive acids to absorb non Hamon-using humans through physical contact, Wamuu mastered Wind Mode from facing Hamon users. He is able to cloak himself with air, being able to withstand sunlight for some seconds, as well a reading air movements by using his horn. His special technique is Divine Sandstorm, spinning both his arms to create a large vacuum that can destroy anything in it's path. He is also able to gather air into his body and send it with high pressure like a razor blade, though his body collapses in the process. Gallery Pillar Men's grins.png tumblr_onl267x7cG1rvb8cmo1_400.gif tumblr_omn465vrzC1r3nw1vo1_500.gif tumblr_nkzc3fNL7O1sfay15o2_500.gif tumblr_on679h0iRm1rvb8cmo1_540.gif tumblr_ohb04oZZKn1sfay15o2_500.gif JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg tumblr_p9ds7rdgUe1xox41no5_500.gif tumblr_p9ds7rdgUe1xox41no8_400.gif tumblr_p9ds7rdgUe1xox41no6_500.gif Trivia *He was named after the English pop due Wham!, which composed of the late George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley. Navigation pl:Wamuu de:Wamuu Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vampires Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Internet Villains